In Which Blaine Really Hates Gym Class
by SpookyClaire
Summary: A game of soccer goes bad in gym class and Blaine gets a beating. Blangst.
1. Chapter 1

_In Which Blaine Really Hates Gym Class_: A game of soccer goes bad in gym class and Blaine gets a beating.

00

The game had started out normal. Blaine had been apprehensive since so many members of the hockey team were in his class, but he had Mike, and Puck, and even Finn in the class as well so he wasn't horribly scared (even though Finn hadn't been his biggest fan lately). Not to mention their teacher was two feet away, so nothing awful could happen to him right? Right.

They were playing soccer. Blaine enjoyed soccer. He was on his neighborhood team until he was 13 years old. He tried to play in high school but he got chased out pretty fast, and then at Dalton they were way more competitive than he was so he hadn't played since grade school. But getting to play it in gym class seemed like it'd be fun.

Wrong.

The first time they knocked him down he thought it was an accident. It had been a simple shoulder bump that caught Blain off guard, no biggy. He picked himself right back up and kept on playing.

The second time was a little more painful. He slammed hard on his knees and someone stepped on one of his fingers as he tried to catch himself. It stung but again, no biggy, he picked himself up and kept on playing.

The third time he realized they were doing it on purpose. He got kicked in the back of the leg and went crashing to the ground. It was followed by an 'I was aiming for the ball, move faggot' before the guy who kicked him ran off to score a goal. That sort of tipped him off that the hockey team wasn't just clumsy. Mike helped him up that time. He shouldn't have been so surprised by being called _that word_. He was called it all the time in the hallways. He just couldn't help the sting that came with it every time. But still, he shook it off and kept on playing.

He lost count of how many times he got knocked down after that.

It was towards the end of class that it happened. At that point his whole body was aching from the abuse. The hockey players were determined to destroy him. He was pretty sure his legs were bruised and cut in a few places, his finger was turning purple in bruise, his knees shook from landing on them so many times, and he was pretty sure his hair had come un-gelled.

He was at his weakest, and they struck him down.

They came at him from both sides. The one guy who was running against Kurt in the presidential race – Rick? – came up on his left while a brown haired, looks-like-he's-forty, mullet sporting hockey player came up on his right. Both towered over him and were about double his weight.

They crushed Blaine in between themselves like a sandwich before slamming him face-first to the ground. His nose broke his fall with a sickening crunch and on instinct he curled in on himself. He felt himself get kicked, and then he felt the soccer ball slam off the back of his head with painful force before flying to the other side of the gym with everyone chasing after it – none of his classmates bothered to see if the boy they'd all but trampled was ok. One of them did yell "Fucking faggot, get out of the way!" as they ran past him but at that point Blaine was curled in on himself so tightly his muscles were starting to ache.

"Hey! Coach, did you see that?" He heard Puck's angry call as he felt someone kneel down beside him. The whistle was blown and coach Beiste's angry voice echoed through the gym, screaming about rough play or something, but Blaine wasn't really registering the voices around him.

All he could feel was feet kicking him. All he could hear was angry voices screaming in his head.

"_You think you can just show up here with a _boy_, you disgusting little shit?"_

"_I never want to see your faggot face here again, you got that?"_

"_If I do we're gonna fuck you up way worse than this."_

"_This is a fucking tea party compared to what we'll do to you, got it, faggot?"_

"_I will fucking kill you."_

A sob escaped Blaine's throat. _I'm going to die._

"Blaine?" Came Mike's voice, bringing him back to reality. The Asian boy sounded kind of panicked. The 'good friend' part of Blaine wanted to flip over and tell Mike he as fine and not to worry…but every other part of Blaine told him not to move, to just sit there and try not to die. Blaine found himself groaning then, clutching his bleeding nose and refusing to uncurl from his ball. He was vaguely aware of coach yelling at the class to hit the showers, followed by two other people kneeling down beside him.

"Jesus Christ, Blaine, dude, don't cry, it's ok." _Finn? Since when do you care about me?_

"Hobbit, c'mon man, look at us." _Puck?_

Their voices were so gentle. They all sounded so scared that Blaine felt guilty not telling them he was fine. "Just…give me a second." He found himself whimpering as a hiccup and a swallowed sob followed. _You're not in Westerville anymore, _he told himself,_ you're at McKinley. You're fine. It was just gym class gone bad. It's not Sadie Hawkins. You're fine, Blaine. CALM DOWN._

"Anderson? Kid, are you ok?" Beiste's gentle voice was coming from over him now too. He really needed to sit up and tell them he was fine or else they'd call the counselor and everyone would know he's fucked up.

With a hitching breath Blaine rolled himself onto his back, blinking his eyes open to look up at four worried faces.

"I think I broke my nose." Was all Blaine could get himself to say. Beiste just nodded placating and placed her hand gently on his back as he started to sit up.

"Um…ok. Boys, can you take him to the nurse? I've got to tend to those animals first. I'll be there in a minute." She sounded pissed. Blaine was glad he wasn't on the receiving end of that.

"Yeah, of course."

"No problem."

Blaine felt himself being gently pulled to his feet. "Can you walk man?" Blaine didn't say a word, he simply nodded. He couldn't meet their eyes, not after he just sat on the floor in the fetal position sobbing in front of them.

"Woah there, man, are you sure?" Mike asked softly as Blaine stumbled. His back ached, his legs throbbed, his nose was on fire, and his head felt ready to explode. Not to mention he could hardly get any air in. His breath quickened as he started to panic,_what is wrong with you?_

"Blaine, man, calm down. Please." It was Finn that time, he sounded really worried.

Blaine lowered his head, his chin hitting his chest, as another sob escaped him. "I'm sorry," He whispered, tears flowing freely. "I just—I-"

"Don't apologize, man, it's cool." Puck said, they all stood there awkwardly for a second as Blaine collected himself. When he glanced back up at his three classmates they all gave him half hearted reassuring smiles. "You want a piggy-back ride?" Puck joked and Blaine found himself smiling slightly at that.

"No…I think I can walk now." Blaine said quietly and they all started to walk (or in Blaine's case, limp. When did he start limping?) towards the nurse's office, still clad in their gym outfits. The other three boys walked in a semi-circle around Blaine, as if ready to catch him if he toppled over.

"Those fuckers were really out to get you." Puck said after a few moments of silence. "I was trying to get them before they got you but there was too many of them." Blaine glanced up at Mike and Finn who were both nodding in agreement.

"Well thanks, guys. That's really sweet." He said, his voice still quiet. Their walk seemed to be going on forever. Blaine wasn't sure if he was just walking slowly or if the nurse was just on the other side of the damn school. "I'm sorry I freaked out on you guys." Blaine said quietly, after another awkward moment of silence. "I just have some…bad memories…"

There was a short pause, then Mike spoke, "I don't know what you went through Blaine, but if whatever it was made you react like that I hope whoever did it gets in a fiery car crash."

The other three boys turned and looked at Mike in shock, "Mike!" "Dude!" they cried, unsure of how else to react. That was not what any of them ever expected to hear out of the Asian boy.

"Oh like you don't wish it." Mike shot back. Blaine had never seen that side of Mike. And to see him react like that on account of Blaine…well it made his heart swell. He was finally making some friends here.

"If anyone gives you shit I want you to tell us, Blaine." Finn said, "I know I've been an ass, but you're my brother's boyfriend. That means I need to protect you too, just like I protect him."

"Yeah, someone bother's you we'll kick their ass, you just tell us who. You hear me?" Puck added.

Blaine glanced from teen to teen, tears welling up in his eyes again but for totally different reasons. "Thanks, guys." He whispered, "You really do like me." He joked.

"Of course we like you. Some of us just have jealousy issues." Mike said, eyeing Finn.

"Hey, shut up! I just said I wanted to protect him!" Blaine found himself smiling behind his hand again.

After a moment he found himself thanking every God out there because they made it to the nurse's office and he really just wanted to sit down. Mike led Blaine to a chair and sat him down as Finn and Puck explained the situation to the nurse. Mike mumbled something along the lines of 'be right back' and then disappeared out the door. Blaine really didn't notice though because the walk there was catching up to him and he suddenly felt very light headed. Using the hand that wasn't clutching his nose, he rested his elbow on his knee, held his forehead in his hand, and closed his eyes.

After a moment he heard Coach Beiste's voice talking to the nurse, and when did she come in the office? He felt someone at his side and opened his eyes to see Finn and Puck standing over him, glancing nervously at him.

"Are you going to pass out?" Finn asked.

"I'll try not to." Blaine whispered, completely worn out. But his attention was drawn from Finn as a familiar voice floated into the room.

"…_animals_! They belong in a _cage_!" Blaine turned to the door just as Kurt ran in, Mike right on his heels. "Oh…Blaine." Kurt whispered at the sight of his boyfriend. He fell into the seat beside him and carefully peeled back the hand clutching his nose. The boy gasped slightly at the sight before him. Pretty much the whole lower half of Blaine's face was caked in bloody (the taste was making him nauseous). His nose was swollen and already dark purple. And the look in his eyes…well, there was no other term but 'broken.' "Oh, honey." Kurt said, his voice still quiet.

At the pure love in his boyfriend's few words Blaine found himself tearing up again, the emotional exhaustion of the whole thing hitting him. "C'mere, baby." Kurt whispered, pulling Blaine close, not seeming to care if the blood ruined his clothes as he lovingly cradled the back of his boyfriend's throbbing head while he sobbed into his shoulder. Blaine wondered if Mike mentioned his freak out or if Kurt realized what Blaine had flashed back on but at this point he didn't care. All he wanted was to cling to Kurt and never let go.

And right then, despite Mike, Puck, and Finn all comforting him and making him feel better he let himself cry, because you can never cry enough. After a minute he could hear Coach Beiste talking about taking him to the hospital. He could hear Finn offering to go get Blaine's clothes and backpack. He could hear Kurt say he'd take Blaine.

He heard all these things, but still he didn't pull back from Kurt because Kurt was his rock. Kurt had dealt with bullies for so long with such grace and courage. He knew about Blaine's past and yet he still didn't think he was weak, he just held Blaine and let him cry.

And that was all Blaine wanted to do at the moment.


	2. Chapter 2

_In which Blaine is in the hospital for a bit _

00

Kurt sat on the edge of Blaine's hospital bed. His boyfriend had been admitted over an hour ago and after some begging on Blaine's part Kurt was allowed into the room. The nurse was a kind woman anyway, and she had explained to Kurt all of Blaine's injuries:

"No concussion, but he's gonna have a nice goose egg."

"His nose is broken in a two places, they wrapped that up real nice."

"One of his fingers on his left hand is broken so they taped that."

"He has a lot of cuts and bruises on his legs so they disinfected them and used some bruising salve."

"Overall he's gonna be fine! We've written a prescription for some pain meds for his nose but he should be in tip-top shape in no time!"

Yeah. Sure. Physically, anyway.

Kurt almost didn't even want to look at poor Blaine. His legs were currently exposed thanks to the shorts. He could see Blaine did have several bruises and cuts, his left knee in particular looked like it had taken a beating. His swollen nose was hidden behind tape and plaster. The bruising had migrated from his nose to under his eyes as well, making him look even paler, almost sick. His mouth was open as he slept, causing a slight snore. Poor thing wouldn't be able to breathe through his nose for a while.

Kurt had been watching him sleep for close to an hour now, as he was knocked out on some mild pain medication they had given him. They said they wanted to keep him for a few hours, at least until the pain medication wore off. As he slept every now and then he'd mumble something, or try to talk to Kurt, but he was never coherent enough to actually say anything real.

Kurt broke from his thoughts and glanced up as Blaine's nurse, Ally, popped her head in and sadly shook her head. They didn't even need to say anything out loud. Kurt knew what she was saying.

When Blaine had first been admitted both Kurt and the receptionist tried to get a hold of Blaine's parents but to no avail. Ally's shake of the head told Kurt they still couldn't get a hold of the Andersons. Kurt tried to swallow his fury and focused on being there for Blaine. He _had_ all but had an emotional breakdown back at the school.

Not twenty minutes prior Kurt had been quietly talking to Blaine in his drugged state about it.

"_I'm sorry your parents suck, Blaine." Kurt whispered, mostly to himself._

_Surprisingly enough, Blaine answered. "M'p…my parents? Coming?" He slurred, still half asleep. Kurt bit his lip, not knowing what to say. "Not coming." It wasn't a question, it was a statement. Blaine, even in his half-asleep, drugged hazed knew his parents weren't coming. "S'ok…got m'Kurt." He whispered the last part, his voice fading out as he fell back to sleep._

"Kurt?" The teen was taken from his thoughts as he glanced up again but this time to see three familiar faces poked their heads into the room. Blaine's gym class heroes, Finn, Puck, and Mike all walked in. Mike was holding something black and something gray and as he got closer Kurt realized it was a sweatshirt and sweatpants. Kurt raised an eyebrow at the Asian boy who nervously glanced at Puck and Finn.

"Don't get mad." Mike said quickly, which isn't that just a _lovely_ way to start a conversation?

"What happened now." Kurt said, monotone. It wasn't a question, more of a demand.

"Let's just…" Mike paused, trying to think of the right words to say. "Let's just say that…those assholes had full bladders…and Blaine's going to want to wash his clothes a few times before he wears them again."

A look of disgust and horror passed across Kurt's features. He resisted the urge to scream some vulgarities and insults directed towards those _animals_. But he clenched his fists, took several deep breathes through his nose, and squeezed his eyes shut. _I can be calm._

"Mike had an extra pair of sweats in his car. And I had my hoodie. He can wear that for now." Finn said quickly, placatingly, grabbing the clothing items from Mike and placing them in Kurt's lap. "They'll be big but it's better than shorts and a t-shirt."

Kurt took a long, deep breath and nodded, opening his eyes. He gave a weak, thankful smile to his two friends and step-brother. "Ok. Ok. Thanks." He said slowly, seriously trying to keep his anger in check. Yeah, he got angry when the jocks shoved him around. But this was _serious_. This wasn't just him. This was Blaine. Blaine who was fucking _hospitalized_. And no matter how short a time he was going to stay in the hospital this was fucking _serious_. And the school wasn't going to do _a god damn thing about it_!

"Woah, woah, calm down!" Puck said, looking panicked.

Had he said all that out loud?

"Yeah man, we won't let this go unnoticed." Mike added quickly.

"Beiste saw the whole thing, she can like report it and stuff." Kurt shook his head at his step-brother's words.

"Do you know how many times teachers reported stuff for me? And how many times was something done? Once. And it lasted a god damn week. My bully was back after a _week_. They're not going to do anything for Blaine!"

"Doesn't mean we can't try." Finn said quietly, and Kurt couldn't help but give a soft smile, thankful for Finn's change in attitude about Blaine.

"Mmmm." Blaine mumbled, bringing all the attention back to him as he shifted and reached his hand out towards Kurt, the taller boy took it without hesitation.

"You wakin' up this time, honey?" Kurt asked with a small smirk.

"Mmm…where…where's Char'lee?"

"Charlie?" Finn repeated dumbly, glancing at Kurt. Kurt held the same look of confusion for a moment before realization hit him.

"Charlie's fine, Blaine. He's not hurt."

"They…h…hit 'im." Blaine said, still not opening his eyes but furrowing his brow in confusion.

"No sugar, not this time. He's fine."

"S'fine?"

"Yeah, Blaine. Charlie is still in Mississippi. You're here with me, Kurt."

"…urt. K….kuh…_urt_. Kurt. Kurt?" Blaine slurred, his words coming out slow. Despite his slurred words the 't' in 'Kurt' was very clearly enunciated - as it always was.

"I'm right here, Blaine." Kurt said, leaning onto the bed and smoothing back Blaine's free curls.

Blaine finally blinked his eyes open. He blinked slowly a few times as he looked at Kurt. "Hi." He said, a soft, tired, goofy smile forming on his lips.

"Hi there." Kurt laughed, smoothing back his curls again. "How are you feeling?"

"I—I'm…m'floaty."

"Floaty?"

"Mmmhmm."

"Is floaty a word?" Finn asked, causing Blaine to slowly turn his head towards his three classmates. He merely furrowed his brow at them.

"They brought you some clothes, Blaine." Kurt said.

"My clothes?"

"No, but they brought you something comfy. Do you want to put them on?"

Blaine paused for a long moment. "Mm-mm." He said slightly shaking his head, tugging Kurt's hand, which he was still holding. Kurt stepped closer to the bed but Blaine kept tugging. "With me."

Kurt chuckled slightly, "Ok, but you gotta scoot over just a little." Blaine did as asked, slowly, and soon Kurt was on the bed with him sitting up against the headboard. Blaine wrapped his one arm around Kurt's waist, clinging closely, his head resting on Kurt's thigh,. Kurt wrapped his right arm around Blaine's shoulder, pulling him just as close, and stroking his free curls with that hand. With his other hand he took Blaine's free hand in his, rubbing his thumb over his knuckles.

"Man, Anderson, you got Kurt whipped." Puck said, earning a glare from Kurt but a quiet chuckle from Blaine.

"Jealous?" Blaine asked, eyes closed again, as he drew out the 's' in jealous for longer than necessary.

Mike and Kurt laughed outright at the look on Finn's face when Puck pretended to actually consider Kurt. "They must have given you something good, Blaine." Mike joked, trying to change the subject before Finn went into 'brother mode.'

"Mm. Real good." Blaine mumbled, snuggling closer to Kurt.

"You tired, honey?" Kurt asked, still slowly stroking Blaine's curls. All he got in response was a fading 'Mmmm…' "Go to sleep, honey. You've got a little while before they'll let you leave anyway." Blaine was out before Kurt stopped talking.

After a while Puck broke their comfortable silence by asking, "So, uh, who's Charlie?"

Kurt paused considering his answer. "It's not really my place to tell you…but I'll say this. One time Blaine went to a dance with a friend named Charlie. They got beat up pretty bad afterwards." Kurt stopped talking then, looking hard at a spot on the wall. There was clearly more to the story than that but they dropped it then, Puck quietly only adding:

"I guess his reaction in the gym makes more sense now."

The four boys chatted quietly after sitting in silence for a while. For about half an hour they talked about anything but the bullying before there was a knock at the door. They turned in time to see Tina rush in. "Oh my God, is he ok? I only read Mike's text after last period and I freaked out! Is he ok? How bad did they hurt him?"

"Take a breath, Teen." Mike said, standing and rubbing his hands up and down his girlfriend's arms.

"Sorry." She smiled weakly, before turning back to Blaine, who was still fast asleep. "Oh man, his nose…"

"Yeah, it was nice enough to break his fall."

Tina shook her head, "Poor thing. And it was—this was all in gym class?" Kurt nodded, eyes searing. "This is a joke, right?

"Sadly, no."

"Jesus Christ." She mumbled.

Before anything more could be said four other figures appeared in the doorway. "Jesus, Tina, how fast did you _run_?" Everyone in the room turned to see Artie, Rachel, Mercedes, and Quinn in the doorway.

Mike glanced at his girlfriend again, eyebrow raised. "I may have run up the stairs while they were waiting for the elevator…" Everyone in the room chuckled as Mike leaned in and kissed her on the cheek.

"So, how is he?" Rachel asked as she and the other three new visitors entered the room.

"He's fine. His nose'll be fucked up for a while but he's fine." Kurt said tiredly, earning a surprised look for his language (but everyone decided not to comment on it).

"Are they making him stay the night?"

"No, they said they wanted him to stay at least until the drugs wore off." Kurt glanced over to the almost empty IV bag that was connected Blaine's hand that Kurt was currently holding.

"God, how bad did they beat him up? I mean – it was gym class! A class! You'd think-" Rachel trailed off, lowering her voice as she was shushed by several of them.

"Rachel, don't get Kurt started." Finn whispered, tugging on his girlfriend's arm so she was sitting beside him on the unoccupied bed. "He's really pissed."

"You're damn right I'm pissed!" Kurt snarled, making most everyone jump. "I swear to_Christ_. Tomorrow I'm going right to Figgin's office and if he doesn't do something about this-"

"Sorry we're late." Came two new voices. They all turned to see Santana and Brittany walking through the door. "We were—taking care of something with Shelby."

"No we weren't." Brittany said, looking at her girlfriend in confusion, "We went to find the Hockey Team and-" Santana's hand quickly smacked over Brittany's mouth, effectively silencing her. Everyone else in the room glanced at the two suspiciously.

"If you happen to hear a few stories about what happened to certain hockey jocks that involves scratching, rope, and tampons…it wasn't us."

Kurt blinked slowly, staring hard at the two cheerleaders. "I don't even want to know." He mumbled as Quinn mouthed 'tampons?' with a questioning look. Santana just shrugged dismissively and that was the end of that.

"So how's my Narwhal?" Brittany asked, walking towards the bed. She glanced at his face and frowned. "They broke his nose?"

Kurt nodded, "Pretty badly."

"Poor Narwhal." Brittany shook her head.

"Narwhal?"

Brittany just nodded, "He told me all about Narwhals the other day in study hall. He said they're like…if a dolphin and a unicorn had a baby." She grinned at Kurt, "So you guys are narwhals." That earned a chuckle out of most everyone in the room.

After they stopped laughing Mercedes spoke up, glancing towards the door "Where are his parents?"

Kurt's good mood immediately disappeared. "They're not coming. They haven't even answered their phones." Kurt growled, biting his lip hard. _They don't want to be there for their son when he's fucking_ hospitalized_? That's fine. Then Blaine will just come home with me and they can go fuck themselves if they think they're gonna come see him._

"Kurt?" Kurt glanced up to see everyone staring.

"Sorry. He's just gonna come home with us, ok Finn?" Finn nodded, deciding not to ask if Burt would be ok with that.

All attention turned to Blaine as he groaned, turning his head to bury it in Kurt's leg. "Blaine?" Kurt asked, "You lucid?"

Blaine moaned again, before blinking his eyes open and glancing up at Kurt. "Hi." He smiled dopily.

"Hey there, sugar. Nice to see you awake and aware. How are you feeling?"

Blaine shrugged, but winced slightly as the movement. "Been better, but I'll live. How long was I out?"

"Maybe three hours?" Kurt shrugged, before glancing at his friend. "I'm not the only one here, you know." Blaine turned from Kurt and glanced around the room, eyes widening at all the people there.

"Oh, uh, hi. What are you guys doing here?"

"We came to visit you, silly!" Brittany smiled, earning a surprised look from Blaine, like he honestly hadn't thought that'd be their reason for being there.

He covered up his surprise by asking, "So, uh, when did you guys get here?"

"Not long ago." Rachel supplied, as Finn said "We were here before, you don't remember talking to us?" Blaine looked confused but shook his head.

"I guess they really did give him the good stuff." Puck joked, earning a laugh from Finn, Mike, and Kurt – though Blaine just sat there looking confused.

"It's ok, honey. They're laughing with you not at you." Blaine didn't look so convinced but he shrugged it off.

"So, uh, what's gonna happen now?" Blaine asked sitting up fully.

"I'm gonna call the nurse, get you checked out, and you're coming back to my place and we're all gonna eat ice cream and watch _Mary Poppins_." As Kurt spoke he turned to the other occupants of the room, who nodded in agreement to the plan. Blaine looked pleased with the idea but shook his head, starting to protest. But Kurt cut him off before he could get any farther. "Don't even try, Blaine. You're coming home with us and that's that." Blaine shut his mouth, looked both pleased and displeased at the same time, but said nothing more. "Now, will someone go find his nurse? I think it's time we all get out of here."


End file.
